


Negotiations

by badly_knitted



Category: Elenium/Tamuli Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danae wants an unusual pet, but she might be willing to compromise on something slightly less exotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cozy_coffee’s comment_fic prompt ‘Any, any, humming bird.’

“Well then, father,” Danae said, looking up at Sparhawk with an air of total innocence. “If you won’t let me have a whale for a pet, can I have a humming bird instead?”

“I don’t think that would be a terribly good mix, you already have a kitten; keeping cats and birds together is just inviting trouble.”

“Oh, don’t be so stuffy, Sparhawk! Mmrr wouldn’t harm my humming bird, I would never allow that.” Danae could switch between speaking as his young daughter and speaking as the child goddess Aphrael with often bewildering rapidity.

“You don’t play fair; you know that, don’t you?”

“Of course, why would I, father? You Elenes are so easy to manipulate.”

“Don’t you think that’s just a little underhand?”

“Perhaps, but does it really matter? You love me anyway.”

Sparhawk couldn’t deny that; Danae and Aphrael were equally adorable.

“So, about my humming bird… I think a blue one would be nice, don’t you?”

“Danae…”

“Or I could always go back to asking for a whale.”

Sparhawk had the sinking feeling he was about to lose this discussion.

The End


End file.
